


Playing Pretend

by The_Tevinter_Biscuit



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Disguise, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tevinter_Biscuit/pseuds/The_Tevinter_Biscuit
Summary: His job was simple: go to the party, seduce the target, kill the target, escape. Now if only this strange man would stop hitting on him. Wait, what do you mean he's after the same target?





	Playing Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> HONESTLY this was just a shameless excuse to write crossdressing porn but there is...a bit of plot here too. its kinda rushed and bad but oh well
> 
> enjoy anyway?

It wasn’t until he pressed through the bustling crowd in high heels that Fenris found a new appreciation for those of the female gender. He had barely been at this formal party an hour and his feet were already beginning to ache. Isabela had insisted he wore heels and he didn’t understand why. Perhaps he was a little on the shorter side for a man, but since he was posing here as a woman, his regular height would have been just fine. Screw this societal bullshit that women must wear heels.

As he reached the buffet table, he sighed with relief. He could lean against the wall now and take some of the weight off his feet. To not look so suspicious, he reached for the punch bowl and poured himself a cup.

When the mission came through, Fenris had immediately refused. It was a simple task, one that he could easily pull off. His target was an overweight, middle-aged man, wealthy and well-known for exploiting his workers. It was no wonder someone wished him dead. Annually, the target held a fancy party where he could mingle with younger women. He was after sex and they were after his wealth, the situation was simple enough. That wasn’t to say there weren’t men dotted around the place. Isabela had insisted however, that his chances of success would be much higher if he posed as a woman.

So here he was, dolled up in light makeup, a cocktail dress brushing just above his knees, and hair extensions cascading over his collarbone. He had suggested Isabela go instead of him but she simply laughed and said she had other commitments on the day of the party. If anyone could do this, it was him, she told him.

He tugged his jacket closer to him. While he may have been slim and on the shorter side, he was conscious of his broad shoulders and small hips. Worse yet, Isabela had insisted he go the extra mile. Just in case the target wanted to touch, she had said. It was how he ended up trying to subtly tug at the stuffed bra that was digging into his chest and stop his underwear from riding up too high. The whole getup was humiliating and he sincerely hoped that he would not be recognised.

After a long sip, he looked up only to notice a man across the room making eyes at him. He glanced around only to realise it was indeed him the man was staring at. Had he been caught already? No, it couldn’t be that. He had been careful.

The man was coming towards him. What was he going to do? It would be rude to straight up ignore him. Though, what did he care for pleasantries? He was here to do a job and so long as that job got done, nothing else mattered.

“Enjoying the party?” the man asked him, pouring himself a drink from the punch bowl. He smiled at him but his body shook slightly, he tugged lightly on his sleeves and fidgeted. Fenris could see the sweat on his forehead. Clearly nervous, then. Fenris was about to open his mouth to speak but then realised he couldn’t, if he spoke then it would be apparent that he was a man. He was supposed to be making eyes at the wealthy middle-aged host, not this random stranger who was looking to hit on him.

‘I’m mute’ he used sign language, thanking God for small miracles that would save him in situations like this. Perhaps the man would go away now, thinking him not worth the effort. That was if he even understood sign language at all.

“Oh, I see. That’s okay. I know sign,” he said. Fenris took a quiet, deep breath. “My uh…My name is Hawke. What’s yours?”

Fenris paused. He couldn’t tell him his real name, he wasn’t _that_ stupid. A fake name. A girl’s name. His mind raced through all of the possibilities, he had to think of something and fast. The first girl’s name to pop into his head.

‘Isabela’ he signed.

Fuck.

“Oh well it’s nice to meet you. You…um…you come here on your own?” he asked, willingly accepting the name he had been given. He really _was_ hitting on him, wasn’t he? There was no time for this! The poor guy thought he was a girl too.

Unwilling to rudely dismiss this Hawke, he kept up the polite conversation. As it turned out, he was actually rather witty. The jokes were mostly horrendous of course, but Fenris found himself trying his best to bite down laughter. Perhaps in a different time, a different place, something more could’ve come from this. Somewhere he wasn’t pretending to be someone he wasn’t. Loud, booming laughter emerged from him once more. Fenris smiled. He wasn’t bad looking either, he supposed. Messy dark hair, facial hair unkept but not dirty-looking. Rugged, in an attractive way.

He had to tell himself not to be so ridiculous. There was nothing between the two of them. He wasn’t even who he thought he was.

“Would you happen to have a boyfriend or husband that’d be mad if I asked you out to dinner?” Hawke suddenly brought up. Fenris turned to look at him. He was seriously asking him out? What was he supposed to say? He couldn’t keep leading him on like this.

‘No boyfriend or husband’ he signed.

“Oh good. A surprise though. Being as uh… _beautiful_ as you are. I know a fantastic Italian place not too far from here. If you’re interested that is. Not now! Just. Sometime. With me. Like a date,” Hawke continued to talk but Fenris’s attention was drawn away from him by the sight of his target who had emerged from the back rooms and was now mingling with the crowds. This was his chance to get his attention. It was now or never.

Hawke was waiting for some kind of answer, biting his bottom lip nervously.

‘I’ll think about it. I have to go.’

“Hey! Wait I didn’t get your—” he heard Hawke speak as he put down his cup and moved through the crowds to get to his target. “…Number.”

 

As he clambered down from the window, Fenris looked down at his clothes. Hardly any blood spill on him this time, he was proud of himself. Not that it mattered, he would be disposing of all these clothes soon. There was only one slight problem, he noted, as he looked up. The man from earlier. Hawke, he called himself. He was staring right at him.

Shit.

“Did you kill that guy upstairs?” he asked.

…What kind of person straight up asks a guy if he murdered someone? Was he crazy? Either way, he had to get out of here. Damn Isabela for making him wear heels. He couldn’t run very well in heels. Regardless, he had to try.

But Hawke grabbed his arm before he could take off. His heart pounded. He couldn’t get caught like this, all of his life’s work leading up to this very moment. It wasn’t going to end here. He never much liked killing people unnecessarily but it was either him or his job. Fenris reached inside his jacket pocket and grabbed his pistol. He swung the taller man around, pinning him up against the wall and pressing the barrel against the bottom of his chin.

“Give me one good reason I shouldn’t kill you now,” he said.

Hawke stared at him with wide eyes. Then he began to laugh. A chorus of laughter from a man with a gun pressed against his face. Fenris furrowed his eyebrows, trying to work out what was so funny. There was nothing hilarious about this situation, he should be pissing himself out of fear.

“You’re a man! And you can speak!” Hawke exclaimed between bouts of laughter. “All this time I thought you’d re-kindled my interest in women and you’re a man!”

…Oh.

His voice was a giveaway, he supposed. It had been the whole reason he had gone for the ‘mute’ option. He pressed his lips together tightly. Regardless, _that_ was what he was concerned about? What genitals he had? Not the fact he was seconds away from blowing his brains out? He was about to protest but Hawke gently pushed the pistol away from his face without fear and spoke again now his laughter had settled.

“Listen. I’m not going to rat on you. In fact, if anything I’m just pissed you took my job. Do you know how much I was going to get paid for slitting that guy’s throat? Unreal! I suppose I should’ve figured there would be other people hired for this job. Perhaps I should have tried the ‘seduce him as a woman’ method too. Do you think the beard would have been a bit of a giveaway?” he was cracking jokes at a time like this. The man had no reason to assume Fenris was hired to kill. However, he wasn’t wrong. For an assassin, Hawke sure seemed like an idiot.

“You’re just going to let me walk away?” Fenris asked.

Asking that question was the first mistake he made. Hawke knocked the gun out of his hand once his guard was down and flipped their positions, pinning Fenris up against the wall. It was at this moment, he noticed how much taller and broader Hawke was. He was a giant and…strangely attractive. No Fenris, now is not the time to be thinking with your dick, he scolded himself. Not when death is seconds away.

“I don’t know, I think I deserve some compensation for my kill being stolen?” he suggested. Fenris tutted, quickly realising that Hawke’s intentions had nothing to do with murder. “Let me take you out to dinner. You said you might like to earlier,”

Fenris’s face flushed with red. It had been alright to half-heartedly agree inside. Hawke thought he was a woman and he had planned to never see him again. There was no way he was going to recognise him ever again. However, life never did go as he planned. He grabbed the front of Hawke’s shirt and pulled him closer.

“Tell me your real name first,” Fenris said.

“You might be surprised to hear this but Hawke really is my name. Last name. Garrett Hawke. Before you say anything, yes, I know I’m an idiot for using my real name,” he replied. “Now what’s your real name?”

Fenris paused, wondering whether it was a good idea to reveal such personal details about himself. He supposed it couldn’t hurt, not when he was seconds away from making out with the man and asking him to have his wicked way with him.

“You are the single most insufferable, unpredictable man I have ever met in my life,” he said. Hawke chuckled, closing in on the gap between their lips until they were mere centimetres apart. “It’s Fenris, okay?”

“Is that a yes to dinner Fenris?” he asked.

Fenris couldn’t believe he was doing this. He couldn’t believe that he wanted this more than anything he had ever wanted in his life. Hawke was staring at him with honey eyes, at this close distance he could see the dusting of freckles across his face. The way he looked at him was making his legs weak. Fenris closed the gap and kissed him.

Stumbling into a car was not easy when the two of them found it difficult to pull away from one another, remaining lip-locked as they opened Hawke’s car door and shuffled into the backseat. Hopefully no one would see them, darkness fell over the sky and they could make out each other’s bodies from the dim light of a nearby streetlamp. They had time before people would notice things had gone awry at the party.

“Fuck me,” Fenris breathed into his ear. Hawke nodded quickly.

Fenris dove back down to meet his lips and shucked off his jacket which fell onto the car floor, now grinding his hips down onto his lap and groaning into his mouth as Hawke ran his fingers along his stocking-clad thighs. It had been so long since he had last been touched, that fact becoming wildly apparent at how much these light, fluttering touches were turning him on. One of Hawke’s hands reached up to glide along his stomach before playfully groping at one of his “breasts”. He snickered with amusement against his lips and Fenris felt his cheeks heat up.

“I must say they look more convincing than they feel,” he teased, moving his finger up to lightly snap the bra strap against his skin, causing him to jump. Fenris huffed and reached down into the bra, tugging out the stuffing and throwing it at Hawke’s face, inducing more laughter.

“You’re mad if you think I wanted this,” Fenris replied.

Hawke only smirked at him, finally moving up to cup his cheek and pull him in for another kiss. The hand on his thigh reached around to grab a handful of Fenris’s ass, squeezing it with a hum. Fenris groaned, rocking into the touch, and nipping on Hawke’s bottom lip. As he grew more aroused, he became more aware of how many clothes Hawke was wearing. He reached for his tie, quickly pulling it free and unbuttoning the suit jacket before tugging it down his arms.

Whilst they moved across his chest, Fenris couldn’t help but admire how large Hawke’s hands were. Much bigger than his own. Although, he supposed Hawke was just a much bigger man than him in general. One of the hands reached down to fumble with the clasp of the bra, Fenris chuckled a little as he struggled. Finally, it popped free and he reached down the front of his dress to pinch at a nipple. As he tugged and teased it, Fenris whimpered. He hadn’t realised how sensitive he was there. Surely, it would make things easier to just take the damn dress off. So, he reached for the hem but Hawke stopped him with both hands removed from his body and now clasped around his wrists.

“Keep it on,” he said. “We can work around it because I really, _really_ want to fuck you in it,”

Judging by the breathy sound of his voice and straining erection pressing against him, it was more than clear that being dressed like this turned Hawke on. Fenris pulled the straps of the bra down his arms and slipped out of them, allowing him to tug the item of clothing out from the dress and it to join the pile of clothing on the car floor. Now the material of the dress was rubbing directly against his sensitive nipples. Hawke took full advantage, rubbing, playing with them through the dress whilst he began mouthing his way down his neck.

“I…do not object,” Fenris said, grinding harder onto him as he moaned softly.

When Hawke pushed up his dress, he whistled appreciatively. Fenris’s blush reached up to heat his ears. Now aroused, his cock peeked out from the top of the lacy underwear. Despite being on the smaller side of things, there was no way he could shield himself from how small and tight women’s underwear was. Regardless, Hawke seemed to admire the view, a finger running up the length of one of the stockings and where it connected to the garter belt. He made short work of detaching them, letting the thigh highs begin to slide down his shapely legs.

“You really went all out huh?” Hawke commented, although serious in tone there was a playful look on his face. Feeling exposed, Fenris rolled his eyes and reached forwards to pop the buttons of Hawke’s dress shirt. His fingers combed through the expanse of chest hair, such a direct contrast to his own hairlessness.

“I didn’t have much a choice,” he replied, diving in to meet his lips again. Now it was his turn to tease, though it was hard to concentrate when Hawke’s hand was enveloping his cock and stroking lightly through the lacy fabric. He reached for Hawke’s belt, tugging it free from the belt loops and unzipping him. Moving past his boxers, he managed to tug his cock free.

It was hot, thick, heavy in his hand. Just seeing it triggered an ache he hadn’t noticed before. He relished in the sound of Hawke’s protracted moan when he slowly pumped his hand along his shaft.

“Wait,” Hawke breathed. Fenris cocked an eyebrow. He shuffled to place Fenris on the seat instead of his lap and reached forwards between the two front seats of the car that had been lowered.

Fenris smirked at the sight of the crack of his ass poking out as he bent over. He couldn’t help but smack it, making the man flinch and yelp indignantly. He waited impatiently for him to fiddle with the glove compartment, squirming on the seat and reached down to rub at his own erection. Hawke returned as quickly as he could, holding some lube and a condom in his hands.

“Prepared, are you?” Fenris said. Hawke chuckled.

“You never know what might happen. A pretty boy in a dress might come along and steal your job then demand you fuck him in your car,” he joked. He pulled Fenris back onto his lap, placing the lube and condom beside him on the seat so he could grab handfuls of his ass under the dress.

He began to wiggle the underwear down Fenris’s small hips. As much as he wanted to keep them on while he fucked him, it seemed cruel on his cock and would only create difficulty. Fenris reached for Hawke’s length again once the underwear was left hanging around one of his ankles, pumping it more forcefully this time and kissing over his face. Hawke guided him to rest his back against the front seat behind him, manoeuvring him so his legs were splayed either side of him. His dress was hitched up at his waist, hard cock and ass fully exposed for Hawke’s pleasure.

Hawke reached for the lube, showing it to Fenris who nodded in agreement. He squirted it out onto his fingers and rubbed them together to warm it. Fenris squirmed anxiously and gasped when a digit finally rubbed against his hole. It didn’t take much for him to slide it inside, thrusting it shallowly in his tight heat. Hawke’s other hand rubbed his thigh soothingly, slowly pushing in a second finger and stretching him.

Although he was grateful for the careful preparation, Fenris was beginning to grow restless and rocked his hips back into the prodding of the fingers inside him. This was nothing new, he had gone through these motions before. Admittedly however, it had been awhile. He leaned his head back and groaned, urging Hawke for another finger. Hawke obliged, slipping in the final digit and thrusting them inside him until he was loose enough to fuck.

By the time Hawke pulled out his fingers, Fenris was already reaching for the condoms. He pulled one out of the box and tore it open, smirking at Hawke as he rolled it over his cock. Once it was done, he returned to his position leaning against the backs of the front seats with his legs far apart as if beckoning him. Hawke’s breath hitched at this sight, sultry and downright seductive. His hole was wet from the lubricant, gaping slightly from where his thick fingers had been. It did not take him long to apply a little more lube and pressed the head of his cock to his asshole.

He held firmly onto Fenris’s hips as he pushed inside. Inch by inch, he sunk into the tight heat he was offering him. It was so wonderful to be inside him, hot around his shaft. Fenris was perhaps a little too small for him, just enough to get the glorious friction as his inner walls struggled to accommodate his large size even despite the preparation. Fenris seemed to have no complaints though, pupils blown wide and face red as a beetroot. His mouth hung open, gasping and whimpering as he managed to get all the way inside. Hawke relished in the feel of his balls pressed snug against his ass, giving him time to adjust to his size.

“Fuck, if you don’t move already I swear—” Fenris began but was cut off by Hawke’s chuckling as he pulled back only to sharply thrust in. The jerky movement caused Fenris to gasp loudly, hands reaching for Hawke’s shoulders for leverage.

Gradually, Hawke sped up his thrusts. His nails bit into Fenris’s skin, holding him tightly. He needed to find that right angle, the one that would make Fenris scream with pleasure. After a few more sharp thrusts, he leant forwards to capture Fenris’s lips. All noises were muffled by the kissing, capturing each other’s lips every time they caught their breath. Then Hawke tilted his hips up and Fenris pulled away from his lips with a boisterous moan. He’d found his prostate.

One hand moved from Hawke’s shoulder to his mouth as a string of curses left his lips, some in English and some not. His legs tightened against Hawke’s sides, unable to hold back the obscene noises. A grin reached Hawke’s face, pounding harder and faster into that spot.

Sweat was gathering on Fenris’s forehead, growing dangerously close to the brink the more his prostate was abused. With a hard shove, he pushed Hawke against the backseat of the car. Hawke’s cock almost slipped free and he blinked wildly, wondering what just happened. Fenris drew himself up, sinking back down all the way onto his cock but now having total control of the movement. If Hawke had any complaints, he did not voice them.

He was quick to find his prostate again, grinding his hips down against the base of Hawke’s cock. He had forgotten how much he loved the stretch of something inside him, bringing him to his limits. Of all people, he would’ve never imagined it would be someone like Hawke that he would be experiencing this again, and in such a positive light.

Hawke hitched the dress back up to his waist, other hand reaching for his own leaking cock and pumping it. Fenris moaned obscenely, knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer if Hawke kept this up. Thrusting hard into his sweet spot and teasing his tip with his finger. Occasionally, he reached down to cup and caress his balls, but focused mostly on the head. Fenris wondered if Hawke too was drawing close to the edge and he wanted them to finish close together.

So close. So very close.

“Hawke I’m-!” he managed to gasp out as he tumbled over the brink. He moaned as he spilt white all over Hawke’s hand, too lost in bliss to realise he had ruined the inside of the dress he was wearing. Hawke’s hand milked him through his orgasm, drawing out every last drop.

He must’ve tightened around Hawke as he came, the man latching onto his neck with his teeth as he ground out the last few thrusts inside him before he too came with a moan. Both panted, Hawke slowly releasing the tight hold he had on Fenris and moving his mouth away.

“Sorry,” he apologised with a grin, studying the small bite mark he had left behind. No blood had come to surface but Fenris could feel the throb of the wound. They remained there, catching their breath as they settled in the afterglow of their orgasms. After a few moments, Hawke helped lift Fenris off his lap and his cock slipped free. He rolled the condom off his cock and tied it up, ready to throw out when he got the chance.

There was an awkward silence as Hawke reached back for the glove compartment and pulled out a box of tissues. He wiped off his own hand first of Fenris’s spend, then offered the box to him for him to clean up too. Fenris took the box with a grateful nod and wiped at his thighs, it was whilst he was doing this he noticed the white stain on the inside of the dress. He grimaced, sparing a glare at Hawke and tried to wipe some of it off. It was lucky that it wasn’t on the outside.

The two of them searched around for their abandoned clothes. Fenris didn’t like the idea of having to put the lacy underwear back on but he supposed he didn’t have much of a choice. It would have to do for now.

“Can I call you?” Hawke said suddenly as he buttoned up his dress shirt.

Fenris’s head snapped around to look at him; “What?”

“Well how else am I going to contact you about getting dinner? Your number would be a good start,” Hawke clarified. Fenris stared at him. He seriously wanted more than just a quick fuck in the backseat of his car? Dinner was a real date request? His heart hammered in his chest.

“Okay.”

Perhaps this would be the start of something new.


End file.
